


Our Aura | Yungi Soulmate AU

by DawnSoap



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Idol Life, M/M, Soulmate AU, yungi best buds, yungi in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSoap/pseuds/DawnSoap
Summary: The world is a weird place, only 8% of people find their true soul mates. You aren't born with a soul mate, you make one. When you do find one, you have an aura around them.Yunho and Mingi have been friends for years, they've been through many hardships with one another. One day while training they start to glow.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at English :)

It was a normal day of practicing the choreography for our next comeback, Inception, and the guys and I have already practiced for hours perfecting our performance and are taking a little break.

"Do you guys want anything? I'm going to grab drinks from the 7-Eleven downstairs." I grab my bag from the hook on the wall of the practice room.

"Can you get me a boiled egg?"  
"Iced americano please!"  
"Ice Cream, Ice Cream." Various members call out.

"Ooh, I want to come." Yunho grabs his bag and rushes over to me.

We smile at each other and head downstairs.

I grab a pack of water bottles and some snacks."Yunho-" I trip and almost drop everything. He sticks his head around from the corner "Yes?"

"Can you help me carry some stuff?" He walks over and grabs the heavy things.

I thank him and grab the other snacks that the members wanted. After a few minutes, I meet Yunho by the registers and pay for everything.

"Wait, are you guys idols? You both are so handsome." The cashier gushes as we're about to leave.

Yunho and I look at each other. "We're from Ateez, under KQ entertainment."

The cashier's eyes light up. "Ahh KQ, sorry I'm new."

I point at Yunho "He's Yunho and I'm Mingi." We wave as we head out and back upstairs.

"Achg-" Just as we reach the top of the stairs I trip and drop a bag of stuff. Yunho drops his stuff and comes over to help me up. "Thanks-"

"Be careful okay? We can't have you hurt your back again." Yunho says as he rubs my back soothingly. I rub my face and sigh. "I'm sorry I just tripped..oh no the ice cream is going to melt."

Yunho furrows his eyebrows "The Ice Cream doesn't matter right now, are you okay?"

I nod and start picking up the stuff on the ground and start heading back.

I open the practice room door and all eyes turn towards us.

"Ten-minute break everyone," Hongjoong announces and walks over to the snacks.

"Food!" "Snacks!" "Americano!" Everyone rushes over to grab their snack requests.

~~~

Hoongjoong clasps his hands together "All right everyone, let's get back to practice."

Everyone starts to clean up and I notice Yunho whisper something to Hongjoong but move on.

After cleaning and stretching we start practicing again.

The music starts for 'Inception' and we all get into position. While in the middle of the song, my back starts to hurt but I ignore it and finish until the end.

"Let's go again!" Hongjoong says after the song is over. I take a deep breath and a gulp of water before we start.

After a few more rounds of choreography, I slow down become sloppier.

"Hey, Mingi" Our choreographer points out "Are you okay? You're slowing down quite a bit."

Everyone looks at me and my face turns red with embarrassment.

"Mingi, would you like to sit out for a couple of minutes," Hongjoong demands more than requests.

I sigh and lay down on a couple of chairs against the wall. I feel bad, I'm slowing down everyone just because my back hurts a little. I close my eyes and attempt to nap for a few minutes before someone sits next to me.

"Are you really not feeling well? You've been laying down for 20 minutes." A soft voice who I recognize as Yunho's starts talking to me.

Instinctively I rest my head on his lap and open my eyes to see him staring right at me. I flush before turning my head away in an attempt to hide it.

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe when I fell up the stairs I hurt my back." He starts running his long fingers through my red hair. I sigh inwardly and start to drift off again.

Suddenly I hear a few gasps and I don't feel him caressing my hair anymore. "Mmm?" I groan.

I open my eyes to see a silver glitter aura surrounding me and Yunho. I quickly sit up and move my hand over my mouth.

"Y-Yunho?"

Before I know it I'm trapped in a big bear hug and hear him sniffling. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and feel tears prickling my eyes.

"We're...soulmates?" He says though his tears.

Yunho? Who I've always cherished. My friend of 6 years. Is my soulmate?

I start crying tears of joy and nuzzle my head in his neck. After what feels like an eternity we let go of each other and stare with a lopsided smile while being illuminated by our aura.

We heard a stifled cough and turn only to see our members with their mouths agape. I feel my face turn red.

"Wait you guys are...?" "What just happened." "What the fu-"

"OH MY GOD I WANT A SOULMATE." Wooyoung cries out dramatically and drops his knees to the floor in defeat. "But congrats though."

"Hey, so how about we-" Our choreographer, Yunhee, opens the door and looks at Yunho and I still glowing "-oh? Uh...how about we be done for the day..." She chuckles awkwardly and closes the door while Hongjoong chases after her.

"So...uh...what now." I scratch my head and sigh.

"Well..." Yeosang drags on.

Hongjoong bursts through the door "So I asked Yunhee not to tell anyone, including the company." Hongjoong takes a big breath "But I don't know how long she'll keep that secret. So I think we'll have to tell the company soon or else all chaos will break out."

Yunho's and I aura turns turns into a dark purple color. "Whoa, it changes color depending on our mood?" Yunho asks and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Wait pause, you guys aren't going to be that cringy affectionate couple, are you?" Jongho asks.

"Are we dating now?" I ask Yunho.

He hums "Well being soulmates doesn't mean we have to date." He looks up at me and I feel my smile faltering and the aura changes into an obnoxious orange color. I tear away from Yunho, losing our aura.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that-"

"No it's fine, we should go tell our CEO," I say monotone and head towards the door.

I see Seonghwa nudge Jongho in the mirror and whisper yell at each other.

By the time we're out of the practice room I see KQ employees walking around and Yunho advancing on me. Not good. Good thing San grabs Yunho's arm and drags him behind.

Our manager Sungjin comes up to us "Why did Yunhee leave so suddenly? Did something happen?"

I open my mouth to speak but Hongjoong beats me to it. "There's kind of an emergency going on. We need to see the CEO."

Sungjin raises an eyebrow. "You'll have to talk with the secretary and see if he's free right now."

I sigh and fiddle with my fingers while walking to the secretary.


	2. 2. Yunho.

"Hi Mrs. Lee," I start off and she turns her attention towards us "Is Mr. Kim available?"

She checks her computer for a moment "It looks like he's preparing for a meeting in an hour. Maybe he has some time to spare."

"Can you call him and tell him Ateez has an emergency and needs to talk to him."

She looks suspicious but doesn't ask any questions as she picks up the phone. "Mr. Kim, the ateez boys have an emergency and have requested to talk to you." Shes quiet for a second while he talks "Well they didnt tell me what the emergency was." Quiet for a moment again and then hangs up the phone.

"He'll see you guys right away." And she motions towards the door.

We all quickly walk into his office and close the door. He's sitting at his desk with papers in front of him.

"So what is your emergency?" He looks up with curiosity in his eyes.

"Uh-" We all look at each other. Is this a good idea? Well we kind of have to because of Yunhee. Ack.

"Uhm" Mingi starts off and all eyes turn towards him. He turns towards me and starts walking. I panic and bump into Yeosang.

As soon as mingi is 2 feet away from me we start glowing a yellow aura.

It takes him a minute to process. "When did that happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Yunhee saw it as well."

"Huh. Well I guess I'll call an emergency meeting." He picks of his phone "Mrs. Lee, can you reschedule my meeting for a later date and then schedule an emergency meeting right away. Room 1. Oh yeah call Yunhee and say she has to be there."

We're all just standing here awkwardly when he turns his attention towards us again.

"Yunho and Mingi will attend the meeting with me."

Hongjoong looks like he wants to intervene but turns away and gestures the other boys to follow him.

After they all leave Mingi leaves my side and sits on a chair. I drag a chair next to him.

"I didn't mean it like that." I whisper "I was joking."

He snaps his head at me, our aura turning a grey misty color. "It hurt me."

My heart drops. I reach out for his arm but he pushes up from his chair and our aura fades away.

"Alright boys lets go." Kim Gyuwook grabs a bunch of papers and heads towards the door and we follow him on either side. All KQ employees look at us and wonder what we're doing with him.

I start to feel really nervous. What if they kick one of us out? Or worse, both of us?

Soon enough we reach meeting room one and start closing all the blinds. A few minutes later some executives start coming inside and sit at the table.

After about ten minutes the table is full except for two chairs at the end of the table. I look at Mingi as he sits down and I follow right behind him. We start glowing the grey misty aura again.

"So," Mr Kim starts off. "Uh this is the last thing I expect to happen but at least it isn't that bad."

My eyes open wide with surprise. Our aura turns green and I look at Mingi and lay my hands on his.

"We can't really kick them out, that's just cruel. Plus Ateez is rapidly rising in popularity, if we kicked one of them out it would hurt the company." One of the major share holders says. So its set in place, we cant get kicked out for being soulmates.

"Do you guys want to come out to the public about this? It's going to be really hard to hide it." Yunhee points out.

Mingi and I look at each other. "I dont want to, I want to be known as Mingi and Yunho from Ateez. Not the soulmates from Ateez."

"That is a good point." The head of PR says "If word were to ever get out people would just be focused on the soulmates not the rest of the group."

"Now that you all know about this and they don't want to come out to the public, you're going to have to sign NDA's. If news ever comes out about this and they havent shared about it on their own. I'll sue you." Kim says with an assertive tone.

Our CEO is willing to protect us this much? I feel so much happiness right now.

~~~

After Mingi and I left the meeting room the guys jumped on us.

"Let's head home, we're done for the day anyways." Hongjoong says.

"I'll buy some chicken and pizza on the way home." Seonghwa says while taking his phone out.

As we make it outside the cool air hits us and makes me shiver.

"How did the meeting go?" Yeosang asks.

"It went pretty good. I honestly thought they were gonna kick us out but that didn't happen."

"They said its going to be pretty hard to hide it so they suggested we come out soon." Mingi says with a low voice.

"But I dont think either of us want to do that." I say drly. "I know atinys will support us but..."

"We have to have some sort of privacy in our lives." Mingi finishes off.

Everyone nods in agreement and the rest of the walk home is silent.

~~~

"It's only five o'clock and we're home? Is this some sort of miracle?" San asks as he sets some food down.

I start setting up the table. "Well it kind of is." I sneak a look at Mingi. He still looks down and feel a frown beginning to form on my face.

"Let's eat while the food is still warm." We all nod in agreement and start devouring the food.

"So...do you guys feel anything when the aura is around?" Jongho looks up and asks.

I look at Mingi who is 3 seats away. "Ah no, I think it just shows the color of our mood." Jongho hums at the answer.

As I finish up my plate and clean it in the sink. I quickly go into my shared room with San and lay down on my bed.

I curl up into a ball and think about all the events that happened today. I have to fix what happened between Mingi and I. Our mood is sour and I feel really bad.

Silent tears starts flowing down my cheeks when the door opens. I quickly sit up and wipe my tears away.

"Yunho." San says in a soft voice and sits down next to me. "Were you crying? Are you okay?" He wraps his arms around my body.

"I-" I hug him back "I messed up, Mingi never gets mad at me. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him when he's alone. He'll understand. He's just going through so many emotions right now." I nod and let go of him.

I lay back on my bed and scroll through my private account on twitter.

Nothing much is happening in kpop right now, except for Dawn and Hyuna, the ultimate soulmate idol couple, having another comeback soon.

After about an hour of mindlessly scrolling Twitter I gain the courage to talk to Mingi. I notice almost everyone has retreated into their rooms except for Wooyoung.

I walk up to Mingi's room and take a deep breath. Common Yunho you can do this.

I quietly knock on Mingis door and hear shuffling. He opens the door part way and looks out at me.

"Mingi, can we please talk?" I say in the most pleading way. He ponders it for a moment before allowing me to enter. He sits down at his desk chair and I sit on his bed.

"I'm really sorry for saying that earlier. I didn't mean it." I twiddle my thumbs together.

Hes silent for a moment. "It's okay...just please be more considerate of my feelings." He says in his low voice.

I let out a sigh of relief and walk over towards him. Our aura being a dark blue. I lift him up from the chair and pull us into a hug. I play with some red strands of hair.

"That's a relief."

He looks up at me and hugs me with more force.

"Y'know Mingi, I've liked you for so long. I'm surprised we didn't soulmate sooner."

He tries to hide his blush by nuzzling my neck. It feels nice.

"I've liked you for a long time as well." He says quietly as he pulls away.

"Can I kiss you." Desperation clear in my voice. Mingi looks taken back.

Oh no did I do something wrong again?

He slowly wraps his arms around my neck and I snake my arms around his waist. We look at each other with nervousness showing.

I slowly lean in and Mingi closes his eyes. Our lips press together softly, it feels perfect and meant to be.

Our aura is pink.

I pull away for a breather but Mingi pulls me back into a kiss. It's much stronger this time, I run my tongue across his lips and he opens his eyes with surprise but opens his mouth anyways.

We makeout for a while before he accidently bites down slightly on my bottom lip. I groan.

He pulls away from the kiss "Oh my God I'm sorry."

"I actually kind of liked it. Maybe a little too much." I chuckle and lay down on his bed. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I look up at him.

He nods and lays down on the bed.

"Hey Minki" He turns rowards me. "Let's start dating."

He's silent for a moment and then smiles. "I've been waiting for this moment for years."

We cuddle as I start to drift off to sleep.


End file.
